borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:0neVaulthunTerd!/Fantastic! I discovered a fun lance weapons chest! was new 2 me so listen!
Having created about a dozen characters of each class I must have completed secret armory of Gen Koxx inside and or so I thought! Well one of my new characters was going through all the motions but felt like exploring and wasting some time b4 finishing the Armory Assault quest and having just competed "Bridging the Gap" took to roaming around the bridge control activation spot right as you turn on the bridge to get to The Roads End there in the very remote corner of that abyss in Deep Fathoms...right...and WTF! huh! Jumping on the sides of those noisy pumping cylinders as they raise up and down will land you firmly on the top of the first one facing the bridge control panel it's behind to the right and it LIFTS you up and HUH! jump as it lifts you and land on the top of the first cylinder...next as you move up and back down on top of the cylinder the second raising and lowering cylinder pump will be a well timed hop on to the top as it is lowered the first cylinder you are on is raised to it's max height...(don't slip! or you have to get back on the first one again!) hop on the second as it begins raising back up and VIOLA! a very open ledge along the outside wall of what is the Roads End borderwall i guess you can figure as you look around you'll see where your at (of course no way into roads end w/o using the actual entrance) but you can even hop as high as you can and see the first catch a ride spot inside the roads end from this little hidden spot you've now found in Deep Fathoms and AHHHHHHHHHHHH YES INDEED! A hidden crimson lance weapons chest and a red weapons chest RIGHT beside it! When I bounced up into that I even burst out laughing like it was the first loot chest I found playing for the first time ever or something and you know I been all over you-tube and game pages checkin spot people found and ain't seen anyone mention this one so I thought WHY NOT blog all about it! B/c after becoming a bot dulled and done-over every bit of tha Borderlands (me) just straight addicted to all manners of weapon farming and the unfruitful discouraging obessive hunt for pretty cyan pearlees'...got a reviving bolt from the fribulator that is the most fun of all while playing this ame and when you've already done it all think out side the box and go explore every inexpected inch of tha Borderlands man!!!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO just when you think you've looted every chest UPBUPBUP! never find it all! I bet there so many impossible unrealizable hidden spots! only way to find is figure it out then blog about it! so whatcha ya gpt? OR did you already find that ONE! ha well I hope you do....the bridge control platform Deep Fathoms hop on the rising cylinders cross them to the ledge 2 loot chest 1 is a lance chest(PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! cross your fingers for a pearl! ha!) well there was only garden variety loot in it for me but it is a fun hidden one to try to get over to...and y'all might be luckier than I was...BUT! I have a new tradition every time I am playing a fresh character through the secret armorry now!!! hee hee hee. Puts the fun back in the adventure anyway! I hope I ain't blabbing on about somrthing you already knew all about but finding it is real FUN! If you knew find some more for me....anybody else got a hidden spot or two we might not know about your welcome to lay it out here anytime. BLOGGED THA F*** OUT...is I. ( 4 now ) much love. Category:Blog posts